el ser de la venganza
by mega 1234
Summary: Historia alternativa de hermanos de sangre y los hijos del crepúsculo, en esta historia alternativa es de un fantasma creado por el odio rabia de los que fueron asesinados por Era y cadance, el es embiado para matarlas.
1. prologo

capitulo prologo la creación del la bestia.

En el limbo.

En un circulo se encontraban todos los ponis que cadance Era y las otras alicornios mataron, de la nada aparece lauren.

Lauren:ponis, Era nos mato a sangre fría y también cadence y todas las alicornios.

Ponis:siiiiiiiiii. Gritaron enfadados.

Lauren:tranquilos, vuestra sed de venganza y enojo sera saciada.

Poni:siiiiiiiiii.

Lauren:eh hablado con la muerte y me digo que hay una manera de saciar nuestra venganza.

Poni de la muchedumbre:como. Pregunto

lauren:lo que os pido es mucho pero es esto, de toda nuestra ira maldad contra Era y cadence se puede transformar en un poni pero abra que usar mucha fuerza y puede que muramos pero lo aremos por una buena causa, que me dicen.

Los ponis increiblemente aceptaron el trato.

Lauren:bien y. Fue interrumpida por spaik pero el tenia alas y era del tamaño de un poni.

Spaik:disculpe hay alicornios inocentes como celestia luna nero y draco crepúsculo.

Laure:tranquilo todos sabemos eso y el solo matara a los culpables. Dice y spaik sonríe.

Lauren:bien entonces. Dice y el cuerno de celestia brillo y del centro del circulo apareció una luz negra y todos los ponis lanzaron de su cabezas unos rayos asta la luz que de un rato después la luz negra adopta la forma de un poni, al final la luz negra se transformo en un alicornio macho negro como la oscuridad, de rayas de color sangre oscura crin negro oscuro y rojo sangre y cuty marc de una espada manchado de sangre y rodeada por espectros, el alicornio abrió los ojos viendo que los tenia rojo color sangre pura, el alicornio miro a todo el mundo que le veían sin habla.

Alicornio:bien, y que me miran. Dice pero su voz era fría sin emociones y distorsionada.

Lauren:biembenido... dice pero el alicornio le interrumpió.

Alicornio:espectro blak.

Lauren:tu nombre es espectro blak. Pregunto a espectro blak.

Espectro blak:si.

Lauren:bien te digo tu misión.

Espectro blak:la se, mi misión es acabar con Era cadence.

Lauren:perfecto eres como un demonio.

Espectro blak:gracias, pero va ser algo difícil con el harby eston en medio.

Lauren:tranquilo pero ten cuidado, tu forma no le agradara a ecuestria ya que todos los alicornios machos trabajan para el redium.

Espectro blak:bale, pero necesito probar mis habilidades en batallas.

Lauren:tranquilo. Dice y se teletransportan a una arena.

Lauren:vamos a ver. Dice y aparece montem en la arena.

Montem:pero que, que hago aquí. Dice pero de la nada es atravesada por el casco de espectro blak.

Laure:vamos a ver como te las apañas con cinco. Dice y aparecen las cinco dagas imperiales, ellas miran al alicornio y ben el cadabe de montem.

Dagas:sera cabrón. Dice y las dagas lanzan rayos contra el, pero ni siquiera le afecto en absoluto.

Daga 1:que.

Daga 2:mierda, ese rayo le debería haberte desintegrado.

Espectro blak izo brillar su cuerno y su aura era negro combinado con rojo sangre y lanzo un rayo que pulverizo a las 5 dagas imperiales.

Lauren:bien y la ultima. Dice y de la nada aparece guren y ve a espectro blak.

Gurem:muere. Dice y lanza un flechas pero espectro blak le rompe en dos y la suelta.

Lauren aplaudió y digo:impresionante.

Espectro blak:gracias y ahora tendré que irme.

Lauren:si pero antes toma esto. Dice y le da una túnica negra.

Lauren:para cuando vallas a un pueblo.

Espectro blak:bale. Dice y lauren y crea un portal

luren:entra y iras al mundo de los vivos.

Espectro blak:de acuerdo.

Laure:recuerda también que no ataques a las manes6 ni al harby eston ni a un inocente.

Espectro blak:da lo por echo. Dice y entra en el portal.

Lauren:buena suerte la necesitas. Dice con seriedad.

**Nt: este capitulo solo fue de información de su creación en el prosimo capitulo abra batallas. **


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 llegada.

Espetro abrió los ojos y los rayos del sol le izo taparse con su casco, el se lebanto y miro el lugar, era un campo.

Espectro:a si que es ecuestruia. Dice mientras mira el sitio.

Espectro se levanta y el comienza a andar, el ando asta llegar a un pueblo.

Espectro:(baya un pueblo, según me digo lauren no puedo dejar que me vean a sin que). Penso mientras se puso una túnica negra tapando sus alas y cuerpo pero no tapo su cuerno.

El entro en el pueblo y noto a muchos lobos y ponis juntos, el siguió caminando pero de la nada escucha una charla de dos guardias.

Guardia 1:eh no te enteraste, han liberado el imperio de cristal.

Guardia 2:si el harby eston y la ex portadoras van para aya.

Espectro al escuchar esa palabras una risa demoniaca se mostró.

Espectro:bien, el imperio lo han liberado, sera mejor que me una a la dibersion.

Dice y usando habilidades de un poni carterista, robo unas monedas.

**Nota de autor: perdon olvide decir en el anterior capitulo que tambien tiene las habilidades y memorias de cada poni que mato Era y cadence, si esto les molesto, mis mas sincera disculpas.**

Espectro:bien y ahora a irse.

Dice y se va a la estación de tren, el pago el billete y entro y se sentó en unas de los sofas.

Espectro:(bien, solo tengo que esperad y consiguire llegar al imperio y obtener algunas respuestas) dice y mira la ventana.

El no lo sabia pero había ciertas 6 yeguas que lo estaban observando con mil ojos.

Crepusculo:¿y quien es ese?. Pregunto mientra miraba Espectro.

Rarity:no lo se pero le veo algo macabro.

Pinki:si el es a llegado desde ponivil esque. Iva a gritar pero rarity la callo.

Rarity:Pinki mejor no le decimos nada, no sabemos quien es pero me da mala espina y da un miedo terrorifico.

Apellyac:bien seguramente sea un poni normal y corriente.

Dice y ellas decidieron dejar de hablar de el.

Pasadas unas horas.

Espectro blak:seguía mirando la ventana el paisaje cuando el noto a algunas alicornios que iba hacia el tren.

Espectro blak:(son alucinaciones mías o van a atacando el tren).

Nada mas decir eso las alicornios empezaron a lanzar rayos contra el tren aciendo que tiemble.

Espectro blak:(creo que eso responde a mi pregunta, bueno tendré que matarlas).

Pensó y ni que nadie lo viera el se salio del vagón y subió arriba del vagón, allí ando sin importarle nada, las alicornio al verle lenzaron rayos contra el pero los rayos ni si quieran le hacia daño, cuando estuvo a su alcance el sonrió de una manera macabra.

Espectro blak:¿esto es todo lo que sabeis hacer?, menuda basura os voy a enseñar que es dolor. Dice y de su cuerno empezó a brillar y unas de las alicornios empezó a vomitar sangre.

Alicornio:¿que te pasa?.

Dice y de la nada la alicornio que vomitaba exploto en mil pedazos.

Alicornio:!pero que cogones¡.

Alicornio 2:bastardo matarlo.

Dice y intentan darle con rayos pero ni pudieron dañarlo.

Espectro:que aburrido, bueno, ya es hora de recoger la basura.

Dice y sus ojos se cubrieron de rojo sangre y de la nada aparecieron miles de espada apuntando a las alicornios.

Espectro blak:!ATAQUE DE LAS MIL ESPADAS¡.

dice y las mil espada se clavan en los cuerpos de las alicornios que empezaron a gritar de intenso dolor por las espadas clavadas en su cuerpo, luego las dos alicornios estaban cubiertas de espada por su cuerpo, pero seguían vivas.

Alicornio:!que¡ seguimos vivas.

Alicornio 2:tengo tantas espadas en mi cuerpo que estaría muerta.

Espectre en vez de preocuparse solo se puso a reír.

Epectre blak:os estoy manteniendo vivas para que me respondáis a una sencilla pregunta.

Alicornio:¿y que pregunta es?.

Pregunto con dolor.

Espectro blak:fácil, por que queréis atacar este tren, y si no respodeis os abriré el cerebro a las dos.

Las alicornios se quedaron mudas al escuchar eso.

Alicornio:quisimos atacarlo para secuestrar a crepusculo y llevarla ante Hera, no sabemos nada mas te lo juro.

Espectro blak:bien os creo, pero no saldréis vivas de aquí, !ESPADAS EXPLOSIBAS¡.

Dice y sus espadas empezaron a brillar.

Alicornio 2:vete al infierno.

Dice y todas las espada explotaron y trozo de carne fueron dispersados por la explosión.

Espectro bajo del vagón y entro y antes de entrar sus ojos volvieron a ser normales, el entro y se sentó en uno de los asientos y se puso a ver el paisaje de nuevo pero las ventanas estaban cubiertas de sangre por las alicornios.

Mientras las portadoras veían las ventanas manchadas de sangre.

Las 6:quien a echo eso.

Dice y Rarity se desmalla por la suciedad.

Un buen rato después el tren llego al imperio de cristal.

Espectro bajo y vio el imperio y este no pudo evitar sonreir.

Espectro blak:(jejejejejejeje, por fin el imperio fue conquistado se merecen un aplauso a ecuestria).

Dice mientras miraban el imperio.

Mientras tanto en donde estaba blade.

Blade estaba con Crimsom, ambos estaban andando cuando de la nada Blade sintió un olor a muerte

muy fuerte, tan fuerte que quedo impresionado.

Crimsom:eh, ¿te pasa algo?. Le dice a Blade.

Blade:huelo a muerte.

Crimsom:Hera.

Blade:no es un olor nuevo.

Crimsom:abra que avisar a los chicos de esto.

Blade:si.

Dice y los dos buscaron al resto del equipo para avisarles.

Fin

comente que les pareció


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2.

En el reino de cristal.

Espectro estaba paseando por las calles viendo el imperio.

Espectro blak:(no esta mal, ojala hubiera estado aquí antes).

Pensó mientras miraba el lugar

el andaba mirando a las yeguas de cristal que le veían con miedo.

Espectro Blak:(tienen algo para temerme, me decepciona veros, antes erais buenas chicas a las que podían confiar y ahora no soy mas que basura).

Pensó mientras seguía andando.

En otro lugar de el imperio.

En el campo estaba una alicornio blanco palido de rayas rojo sangre crin negro con rayas rojo sangre y ojos de negro con un toque de rojo y su cuty marc eran dos dagas manchadas de sangre y rodeada de espectros.

Alicornio:(bien, aquí debe de estar espectro Blak, bueno a buscarlo pero antes).

Pensó mientras se ponía una capa ocultando su cuerpo y dirigiéndose al imperio.

En el imperio.

Espectro Blak estaba en el centro del imperio, el cuando llego al pedestal donde estaba el falso corazón de cristal, el con su casco toco el pedestal y de la nada el pedestal se ilumino de negro puro y de la nada el pedestal expulso una aura negra que llego a toda ecuestria con aurora boreal negro y rojo sangre por unos 20 segundo, el deja de tocar el pedestal y se aleja entre las sombras.

En los pueblos del imperio los guardias y los ciudadanos lo vieron todo de al aurora.

Poni 1:¿que fue eso?.

Poni 2:no lo se pero seguramente fue algo sin importancia.

Al decir esas palabras los ponis se calmaron y bolbieron a sus cosas.

Mientras en una torre, Perseo y Odisea vieron todo.

Odisea:viste ese poder.

Perseo:si valla poder oscuro.

Dice ambos atonitos ante el semejante poder.

Mientras tanto en el centro de el castillo, arriba se encontraba Espectro Blak mirando la ciudad el miro sus cascos y de uno de ellos se volvió de fuego negro.

Espectro blak:mi poder, se a vuelto mas fuerte.

Dice mientras lanzaba la bola y impacto en una montaña, esta se destruyó en miles de pedazos, el baja de la torre y siguió andando y noto que estaba anocheciendo.

Espectro blak:(valla, esta anocheciendo, mejor sera que me valla).

Dice mientras se va, pero el nota una gran fuerza.

Espectro blak sonríe de forma macabra.

Espectro blak:(jejejejejeje, valla fuerza, mejor quiero saber de donde viene)

dice mientras sigue la fuerza y le lleva a un claro donde del imperio donde habían 5 alicornios.

Espectro blak:oh, valla por fin algo de diversión.

Dice mientras miraba a las alicornios.

Con las alicornios.

Alicornio 1:creis que Era tiene razón sobres las catatumbas.

Alicornio 2:no lo se pero hay que entrar en el imperio.

Espectro blak:jejejejejejeje, que catatumbas.

Dice y las alicornios miran a Espectro blak.

Alicornio 1:¿quien eres?.

Alicornio 2:es un macho.

Alicornio 3:deprisa hay que...

no pudo terminar porque unas cadenas encadenaron a las alicornio.

Alicornio 1:que es esto.

Dice mientras intentaban quitarse las cadenas, ellas miran a Espectro blak.

Espectro blak:bien bien y ahora me vais a decir que esa de las catatumbas.

Alicornios:no te diremos nada a un sucio macho como tu.

Espectro blak:bien como digais.

Dice y de unas de las alicornios empezó a vomitar sangre.

Espectro Blak:bien si no me lo decís matare a tu hija.

Dice señalando a la alicornio que vomitaba sangre.

Alicornio:¿c..omo sabes que ella es mi hija?.

Espectro Blak:instinto y bien, tu machismo lo pagara con tu hija, pero si coperas no la matare.

Dice y la alicornio miro a su hija y vio que le empezaba a sangrar por la nariz.

Alicornio:bien bien, te lo diré, las catacumbas son unas ruinas donde están un poder muy antiguo se dice que quien lo posea tendrá un poder inmenso, las catacumbas están en el imperio, es todo lo que se.

Dice y Espectro sonríe.

Espectre:bien, pero vosotras no vais a salir de aquí con vida.

Dice y la nada las cadenas empezaron a tirar.

Alicornio:espera teníamos un trato.

Espectro blak:mentí.

Dice y las cadena arrancaron partes de las alicornios matándolas, escepto a una que era la hija.

Espectro blak:no te he matado porque eres una novata y te obligo tu madre, estas a punto de evitar tu muerte, pero estarás muy lejos de aquí.

Dice y transporta a la alicornio y los cadáveres.

El sale y ando un poco.

Espectro:conque un poder inmenso, bueno a verlo.

Dice mientras se va pero de la nada oye una voz.

¿?:a sin que Hades mando a un bastardo como tu.

Dice una voz, el se voltea para ver a Nero, Alecxis, Armon, blade, crimsom, Skyla.

Espectro blak:(genial, uno pasea y lo que se encuentran con algo malo).

Pensó mientras no mostraba ninguna emoción.

Espectro blak:madre mía uno pasea y se encuentra con problemas, bueno empezamos a pelear os cedo el primer turno.

Nero:me parece bien.

Dice y de sus cascos se llena de fuego azul y lo expulsa.

Alecxi:preparate para Morir.

Dice que al mismo tiempo le lanza una gran roca.

Skyla:eso adiós.

Dice y dispara una gran carga electrica.

Blade:pudrete en el infierno.

Dice y crea un tornado de garras.

Crimsom:vete al infierno.

Dice y crea un gran chorro de lava.

Armon:adiós bastardo.

Dice y dispara un lobo eléctrico directo hacia el.

Espectre blak:(y ahora comienza la diversión, les atacare donde mas le duele).

Dice con una sonrisa.

Fin.

No olvidéis comentar que les pareció.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Cuando los ataque por parte del Harby se acercaron demasiado a Espectro, estos se destruyeron pero ni siquiera toco a Espectro, provocando que estén solprendidos.

Armon:pero que.

Espectro blak:bien mi turno.

Dice y de el cuerpo de Espectro blak se empezó a llenar de energía oscura y el sonrío y el la expulso provocando que el Harby fue despedido hacia algunas casas, cuando acabo el miro la enorme energía que acaba de expulsar.

Espectro Blak:oh valla, que potencia.

Dice mientras miraba sus cascos.

Espectro:bueno ora de irse.

Dice mientras se fue volando, el voló por el imperio pero de la nada una bola de fuego oscuro le izo caer hacia una casa, el miro quien le había echo eso y vio a Hinperion y Lucifer.

Hinperion:¿lucifer parece que alguien también a desobedecido a Hades?.

Dice y baja para verlo mejor.

Hinperion:valla parece que no eres del redietum, bueno tendré que matarte.

Dice y desefunda su ninjago

Espectro blak:bueno otro ignorante, bueno.

Dice y se pone en posición de combate.

Hinperiun va y hacia Espectro y le da de golpes con su ninjago pero es partido al tocar la piel de Espectro Blak dejando a Hinperiun solprendido.

Hinperiun:como lo a echo, bueno.

Dice y invoca bolas de fuego negro y le intenta dar pero el al recibir una sola bola de fuego este era absorbido en su cuerpo.

Hinperiun:valla como ace eso per...

fue interrumpido por Espectro blak que le lanzo bolas eléctricas negras a Hinperiun.

Espectro:toma esto.

Dice lanzándoles bolas eléctricas, lucifer iba a atacarlo por la espalda pero una bola eléctrica se lo impidió.

Lucifer:¿quien lo a echo?

¿?:yo bastardo.

Lucifer:revelate.

De entre las sombras sale la alicornia misteriosa del capitulo anterior.

Alicornio;no te dejare que lo mates.

Lucifer:y se puede saber quien eres.

Alicornio:mi nombres es Medusa.

Dice y se crea enormes llamaradas electricas, Medusa se pone al lado de Espectro.

Espectro:gracias pero no necesitaba tu ayuda.

Medusa:bueno, yo soy la rencarnacion de todas las yeguas que fueron violadas y asesinadas por Era y cadance.

Espectro:oh, bale.

Dice y Espectro con una velocidad impresionante coge a Hinperiun por el cuello y lo lanzo varia casas atrás, el se levanta muy enojado y vuela asta Espectro.

Espectro:bien, ya estoy cansado de juegos, !PUÑO FANTASMALES¡.

Dice y le da de puñetazos que cada uno era como mil, el le dio en en los riñones brazos cascos y le dio un puñetazo en la barriga haciendo que caiga en el suelo, Espectro se acerca a el y cuando estuvo cerca sonrío.

Espectro:bien, se acabo la diversión, considerate afortunado, seras el primero en morir por ALMA.

Dice y levanta hacia el cielo uno de sus cascos delanteros y de la nada se transformo una espada grande negra, de los ojos de espectro se cubrieron de rojo sangre con un toque de negro y la espada es cubiertas de llamaradas aun mas negras que las de Hinperiun, el al ver tal poder que empezó a sentir un sentimiento, "el miedo" tenia tanto miedo que empezó a temblar inconscientemente.

Donde estaba lucifer y Medusa.

Medusa le estaba dando golpes a lucifer que el callo en el suelo, Medusa al verlo a sin, sonrío.

Medusa:bien y ahora a matarte, es un honor para ti, seras el primero en sentir la ira del DEMONIC.

Dice y alza el vuelo y sus cascos delanteros se transforman en dos grandes dagas negras, de sus ojos se volvieron negros y las dagas se llenaron de fuego negros y oscuro.

Mientras en el monte olimpo.

Hera estaba temblando ante el semenjante poder de Espectro y Medusa.

Hera:no es posible, ese alicornio macho a despertado el poder de ALMA y esa hembra a despertado han despertado el poder de DEMONIC, esto es una pesadilla.

Mientras en el imperio de cristal.

Espectro iba a lanzar su ataque cuando algo le toco el hombro, el miro quien le toco el hombro.

Espectro:¿que?.

El miro quien le había tocado el hombro y vio a Lauren.

Espectro:Lauren.

Dice atónito

Fin

comenten que les parecio


End file.
